Samurai Team
Samurai Team is a special forces team, in Red Squadron, attached to Special Warfare Group 13. Samurai team specialises in high speed strikes, deep reconnaissance and prolonged operations, deep behind enemy lines. Samurai often act as pathfinders, deep reconnaissance and infiltrators, in and out of uniform. History Operations Roster *Cora-G288: Cora is the team leader, and fills those boots well. She exudes confidence, especially under pressure, without becoming cocky. She's a competent sniper, tracker and infiltrator, preferring to sit back from afar and observe, being able to direct her team most efficiently at range. This distance from her team however, causes her some degree of loneliness, and leaves her distanced from her peers. *Farrah-S012: Farrah is the infiltration specialist, and excels in the collection of intelligence in and out of uniform. She's patient, being capable of tracking a target, or lying in wait for days, but is also capable of operating out of uniform, in 'plain clothes' operations, a rarity for a SPARTAN. She comes across as quite attentive, sociable and not outstanding abnormal, being relatively tall and built, but not to the point of drawing attention. She's capable of quickly adjusting to a variety of societies, and capable of blending in quickly. However, this gives herself a lack of identity, and even her fellow team mates are never truly sure of her, but don't doubt her loyalty. *Jace-G162: Jace is the weapons specialist for the unit, being well acquainted with a variety of weapons, rare, specialised and exotic. Jace is rock steady, and reliable, and when trouble brews, he's the first on site. When the team is exposed, or has to make a quick extraction, he's usually there to provide the covering fire. He'll always be the first into the fray and the last one onto the dropship. *Cameron-G009: Cameron is the xeno specialist of the team, having more experience with alien races than the rest of the team combined. He is fluent in the native Kig-Yar tongue, as well as several dialects, and knows portions of the Jiralhanae tongue. Aside from that, Cameron is a solid soldier, with excellent aim and strong as they come, but he's got a mean streak a mile wide, especially when it comes Kig-Yar slavers. He spent six years in a Pirate slave mine, and never wishes to go back there. *Vincent-S004: Vincent is the assault specialist of the team, being a surgeon with his pistol or shotgun. He had extensive training for infiltration, counter-insurgency and special reconnaissance, but the battle that left Sigma Squad in disarray left him in pieces. Extensive reconstructive surgery and cybernetic implants have brought him back to combat status, but left him quiet and withdrawn, somewhat aloof from his team mates. However, he remains dependable and more than capable of reducing the population of a standing structure to zero in the blink of an eye. *Sam-G028: Sam is a former member of Claymore team, and specialises in cyber warfare. When out in a reconnaissance operation, he'll gather the data from any electronic system he can access, or just from their wireless and radio chatter. When operating on infiltration operations, Sam will act as their support, directing and supporting the team with electronic systems. Sam is somewhat chatty, with catches with some of the more stoic and reserved team members, but tends to be nothing less than informative and concise. *Charlotte-S003: Charlotte is another Sigma operator, who provides the teams main combat support. A born soldier, she's disciplined, obeys orders to the letter and is more than capable of holding her own in battle. She can do a variety of operations, and complete just about any task the team needs of her. While her professionalism might off set some of the more easy going team members, she's sociable enough. *AMU-1799-3: Amaterasu is the supporting combat A.I. for Samurai team. Amaterasu is well versed in combat direction, information retrieval and electronic support, often in support of their infiltration operations. As such, she can often enter and exit a system undetected, and can disguise herself as a number of other programs of less complexity. This disguising makes Amaterasu somewhat proud of her 'true avatar' which often emits a bright light. Amaterasu herself is calm and measured, her flashy appearance not reflecting her personality.